


Lover

by QueenDiannaAgron



Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDiannaAgron/pseuds/QueenDiannaAgron
Summary: A short one-shot taking place during the 'On My Way' episode, starts just after Blaine says "Hey Fabray, looking good."
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 54





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and choppy but it's the only one-shot I have posted on ff.net so far and thought it was only fair to post it on here too.  
> Like most songs I include, Rachel's parts are in bold and Quinn's parts are in italics, together is bold and italics if that wasn't obvious.  
> Read and review/comment :)

"I love you."

Rachel freezes in place. She's wanted to hear those perfect words fall out of that perfect mouth for years now so isn't sure about whether she's imagined them or not.

"I love you Rachel."

The brunette slowly turns around, having heard those three little words that every girl dreams of hearing come from behind her.

Of course, she'd heard them before, from her fathers and from Finn obviously but it's never felt like this before. This time she actually felt love back. Not that she didn't love her dads, she owed everything to them but this was different to the kind of love you feel for a family member, this was **love**. This was what she was supposed to feel when looking at Finn, her fiancé, the boy she was supposed to be marrying in just a few hours.

_Oh Barbra, the wedding. What am I going to do? I can't marry him now._ She thought, panic rising through her body.

That panic however, fades as soon as she looks up and gets lost in those eyes. Those perfect, beautiful, hazel eyes.

* * *

"I love you."

As soon as Quinn saw Rachel exit the classroom in front of her she couldn't stop the words from escaping her mouth. Now, the girl panics as she waits for a reaction.

"I love you Rachel." She repeats, ensuring Rachel knew that she was talking to her.

She watches as the brunette slowly turns to face her, but doesn't meet her eyes.

_What are you doing? She's getting married. Today!_

As Quinn's thoughts take control, she becomes even more frightened. She had originally been looking for Rachel to ask if she could still come to the wedding but now she's ruined her chances.

She waits patiently until those gorgeous brown eyes meet her own and the blonde gets lost in the sight.

She was so lost that she didn't even notice that Rachel was walking towards her until their bodies collide.

"Rach…"

The word was cut short as Rachel suddenly leans forward to connect their lips. It takes a while for Quinn to register what was happening but as soon as her brain woke up, she manages to return the kiss.

Both girls revel in the feeling, neither one has ever had a kiss that affected them like this.

Rachel is the first to pull out of the kiss and smirks at the sight of a dazed Quinn staring back at her, her lips slightly parted and her eyes slowly opening.

Just as she's about to speak, Rachel notices something, or rather someone over Quinn's shoulder and her stomach drops.

"Finn…" She whispers, causing Quinn to snap out of her stupor and whip round.

The boy stood there, looking completely heart broken. A bouquet of flowers lay at his feet, which he'd dropped as soon as he saw his fiancée kissing his ex, her enemy.

"Finn…" Rachel says again, tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision.

"Don't." He manages to say, choking around the lump in his throat. "The wedding's off."

"Finn." The brunette repeats.

The boy moves towards them and holds out his hand. Rachel sobs as she takes her engagement ring off and hands it to Finn, who then walks away without another word.

Meanwhile, Quinn feels the weight of the world crash down on to her shoulders as the realisation of what she's done finally fully hits her.

* * *

It had been a month since that fateful day. Rachel had since talked to Finn and explained that her heart had always belonged to Quinn, she just didn't think that the blonde felt the same. Whilst Finn was heartbroken, he saw how badly this was affecting Rachel so decided to be a man and accept it, even if it would break his heart to see them together.

The girls, however, had yet to speak about it and Quinn was worried that Rachel was having second thoughts, that she was trying to get Finn back.

Until one day, she couldn't take it anymore and decided she was going to ask Rachel point blank what was going on.

So that's how she ended up standing in the rain outside the Berry house at 7pm on a Friday evening.

_Just knock. In a few hours you'll know, one way or another._

After a few more minutes of psyching herself up, Quinn finally knocked on the door.

"Quinn?"

The blonde had been in the process of walking away from the house when she heard Rachel's voice.

"Hey." She blushes, turning back round.

"What are you doing? Come in you must be freezing."

Quinn fights all her flight instincts and walks into the house.

"How long had you been out there?"

"Um, only like, 20 minutes."

"Quinn! Why?"

"Because, I um, are your dads home?"

"No they're out for date night, what's going on?"

Quinn doesn't respond but instead pulls Rachel up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"How did you know where my bedroom was?" The brunette asks.

"I may have stumbled upon it when I was looking for the bathroom during your party last year." Quinn blushes. "But anyway, I came here because I wanted to ask what was going on. I mean first you kiss me, in the middle of the school corridor I might add and now you've been ignoring me."

"I'm sorry." Rachel sighs, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I didn't want to avoid you I just needed time to think and I also wanted to respect Finn's feelings and if I was anywhere near you at school I was scared I would just kiss you again."

"So, you like me?" Quinn asks, feeling embarrassed over asking such a childish question.

"Quinn, you said it yourself, I kissed you. Of course I like you, in fact I think I may even love you."

The blonde quickly moves to sit next to Rachel before her legs gave out from underneath her.

"Really?" She breaths.

"Really." Rachel confirms before leaning over and kissing Quinn.

Quinn pulls Rachel on to her lap before tilting her head up to kiss her again, her whole body reacting to the feeling of kissing the girl of her dreams.

She slides her hands up the girl's back as Rachel deepens the kiss.

Rachel feels herself getting worked up so grinds her hips down into Quinn.

"Touch me." She begs against the blonde's lips.

"I am." Quinn teases, moving to kiss Rachel's neck.

"You know what I mean."

Hesitantly, Quinn moves her hand in between their bodies and under Rachel's skirt.

"Fuck Rach, you're so wet." She moans, feeling the girl's arousal through her underwear.

"I need you." Rachel growls, moving to rip off her underwear before straddling Quinn again.

The blonde's hand instantly comes into contact with Rachel's centre and she moans again.

"Quinn." The singer begs.

Quinn again hesitates before moving her hand to slide a finger inside Rachel who instantly begins moving up and down on it. As she gains more confidence, the cheerleader positions another finger at Rachel's entrance as she lifts her hips so when she slams back down she moans at the feeling of two fingers filling her up.

The brunette smiles down at Quinn who is watching her face contort with pleasure before crashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss as she continues to ride the girl's fingers.

After Rachel has brought herself to a mind-blowing climax she smirks at Quinn before pushing her onto her back and makes love to her for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Finally, summer was almost here and they just had one last glee rehearsal before they were done. It was bitter sweet as they were going to miss their friends but a lot of them were moving on to better things. Rachel and Kurt were off to New York, Quinn was going to Yale, Finn had signed up for the army and even Santana had a college scholarship.

"Before we all say our goodbyes, I want to sing a song with Rachel." Quinn announces, pulling Rachel out of her seat towards the front of the room.

Quinn had asked Rachel to be her girlfriend the day after they'd made love for the first time and the girls had come out to the school a few days later and were pleasantly surprised that they didn't receive much hate, but that was mainly because Quinn was on the cheerios again and had regained her HBIC status and no one dared say anything bad about them.

"Don't worry, you'll know the song." She whispers to Rachel, nodding to Brad to start playing.

" _We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January,  
This is our place, we make the rules.  
And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you dear.  
Have I known you 20 seconds, or 20 years?"_

" _Can I go, where you go?  
Can we always be this close?  
Forever and ever, ah,  
Take me out, and take me home.  
You're my, my, my, my lover."_

" **We could light a bunch of candles,  
And dance around the kitchen, baby.  
Pictures of when we were young would hang on the wall.  
We would sit on the stoop,  
I'll sing love songs to you when we're eighty.  
** _ **See I finally got you now, honey, I won't let you fall."**_

" _ **Can I go, where you go?  
Can we always be this close?  
Forever and ever, ah,  
Take me out, and take me home (forever and ever).  
You're my, my, my, my **_**lover."**

" _Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?  
With every guitar string scar on my hand,  
I take this magnetic force of a girl to be my lover.  
_ **Look in my eyes, they will tell you the truth.  
The girl in my story has always been you.  
I'd go down with the Titanic, it's true, for you, **_**lover.  
**_ _And you'll save all your_ _ **dirtiest jokes for me,  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat,  
**_ **(Save you a seat)** _Lover."_

" _ **Can I go, where you**_ _go?_ **(Can I go where you go baby?)** _ **  
Can we always be this close?  
Forever and ever, ah,  
Take me out, and take me home **__(forever and ever)_ _ **.**  
You're my, my, my, my,  
Oh, you're my, my, my, my,  
Darling, you're my, my, my, my __lover."_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lover (Remix) by Taylor Swift featuring Shawn Mendes.  
> I changed the line "magnetic force of a man" to "magnetic force of a girl" for obvious reasons but don't own the song.


End file.
